1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible substrate and a display device including the flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as an organic light emitting device and a liquid crystal display (LCD), includes a substrate having a device therein.
The substrate for a display device may, in general, include a glass substrate, a polymer substrate, or the like.
However, since a glass substrate is heavy and fragile, it may not only have a limit in that it may be used in a portable and big screen, but it may also be damaged by an external impact. Accordingly, it may hardly be applied to a flexible display device.
Since a polymer substrate is made of a flexible material, it may have more advantages than the glass substrate in terms of portability, safety, lightness, and the like. In addition, since the polymer substrate is fabricated in a deposit or printing method with a lower cost and also, when it is applied to a display device in a roll-to-roll process unlike a conventional sheet unit process, the display device is massively produced with a low cost. However, the polymer substrate may be easily degraded due to moisture permeation and oxygen transmission of the polymer material itself. The polymer substrate has weak heat resistance, and thus it may be transformed at a high temperature, having an influence on characteristics of a device. In particular, the substrate is contracted or expanded due to temperature change during the process, and thus it is easily transformed in shape.